


Poetic Ramblings.

by sleepstates



Category: Original Work
Genre: This is literally just for me, i also have no clue how to tag personal works, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepstates/pseuds/sleepstates
Summary: i write poetry sometimes!!





	1. Elfi Raiisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featured character: https://toyhou.se/7047336.elfi-raiisa

When a fairy laughs, it twinkles along the sky like a ringing bell.  
Your head begins to spin in dizzy circles, the fluttering wings bringing you under.

A hand reaches out, and you realize too late that her soft skin is accented by thorns,  
and her loving embrace pierces you like a blade.

She feels nothing but the best; wants nothing more than your happiness,  
but her own being is unfit for giving it.

Made of glass and torn petals,  
with a heart of nectar and magic.


	2. a fairy, in name only. ( edgar )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featured character: https://toyhou.se/3643907.edgar

edgar is anything but human. this, he has known his entire life. but there's days, hours, minutes- where he feels otherwise.

at these times, theres hands in his, or a pair of lips against his cheek, or arms circling around his shoulders in a hug. and edgar almost forgets what he is.

they've taken to calling him a fairy. he's far too sweet for a dragon, they murmur.

he's unsure what to say, how to react. his chest feels tight, and his throat starts to burn.

and then he's crying, clutching onto them, sobbing for all the reasons he can't say out loud.


	3. try / tag. ( edgar )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featured character: https://toyhou.se/3643907.edgar
> 
> ok also listen i KNOW this is poorly hidden minecraft poetry fanfiction. i KNOW. edgar is a very thinly veiled ender dragon, ok, leave me alone i like writing about my special interests

_why do you cling to the humans? your home is waiting, still._

the voices are always there, always calling. they whisper to him, dancing quickly around the walls holding him in. his skin burns, the blood under it boiling. staring down at his arms, edgar sees _purple_. he knows the humans don't feel these types of things. he knows he's different. wrong.

he is no more than a ghost, as are the things he hears.

there is no humanity in his chest, nor would there ever be. he exists in a paradox of his own design, one he willingly stepped into.

his human approaches.

his human reaches out their hand.

and edgar can do no more than scream.

and he feels himself rip and tear, his body changing.

and suddenly, his human is screaming back. 

his human is running. 

his human is afraid. 

and edgar's black mass of a beating heart shatters inside him.

.

he doesn't know what he is.

he is nothing.

everything. 

the humans run in fear, they won't look at him.

edgar doesn't understand. 

he doesn't know what he is.

he has claws.

his skin is dark, almost black.

the texture has turned to scales.

when he breathes, purple smoke fills the room.

it scares him.

his human doesn't come anymore.

his human is missing.

his human isn't his, now.

he is everything all humans fear. 

he listened to the voices.

_come home, come home._

_come home, my prince._

_we will love you instead._

he found a frame.

it screamed, made his entire soul shake.

he couldn't go through. 

he laid there.

he became no more than decor.

waiting for a human to take him home.

.

the wait lasts hours.

the wait lasts days.

the wait lasts weeks.

months, years, a decade.

a century. 

a human comes along. 

five, in fact.

they wake him, with arrows aimed.

he cowers.

the call him something, _dragon_.

he doesn't know what the word means.

he just knows that's what he became.

one of them, one with an obviously fiery temper.

he is the one who pulls something out.

something that makes edgar scream.

he doesn't know why, but he hates it.

the humans murmur among themselves.

_it's scared of the eye._

_it should be scared of us._

edgar hides his head under his talons.

the humans laugh.

the one holding the eye doesn't. 

the one holding the eye frowns.

the gateway is opened, lined with eyes.

the human who placed them stares at edgar. 

_go ahead_ , he gestures. 

edgar slowly slips inside.

the humans follow him through.

_the prince is home._

the broken rejoice in unison. 

edgar doesn't feel at home.

he feels alone.

his tail curls around the six humans on the platform.

he wants to go back.


End file.
